


Vampology - E01 S01

by FlyingTheRainbowFlagofFandoms



Category: Vampology (Own Created Series)
Genre: - Actors, - Christian Grey's actor, - people, -Actor, -Cast, -esc, -like, Adventure, Ashley Tisdale - Freeform, Colton Haynes - Freeform, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Fifty Shades of Grey, Finn Jones - Freeform, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Horror, Humor, Iwan Rheon - Freeform, Jamie Dornan - Freeform, Josh Bowman - Freeform, Kissing, Kristen Stewart - Freeform, M/F, M/M, Multi, Own Creation, Own Fandom, Pansexual, Paranormal, Robert Sheehan - Freeform, S01E01, Samantha Barks - Freeform, School, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, TV Series, Taylor Lautner - Freeform, Teen Wolf, They're vampires, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Vampire Fun, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampology, Werewolves, Witches, Young Adults, episode, f/f - Freeform, friends - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, misfits - Freeform, rules of society don't apply to them, true blood - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingTheRainbowFlagofFandoms/pseuds/FlyingTheRainbowFlagofFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampology is a new series of episodes, as if it was a television series, predominantly about Vampires. </p><p>Anything goes with these characters.</p><p>Because it is written like a programme, each episode will have a different theme (if that's the way to put it) however, of course there will be story lines and things that all connect together.</p><p>If it had an age range, i'd say 12-18+, depending on the episode. A series as a whole will contain the following:<br/>Strong language, Paranormal and Genuine threat, Violence, Sex (Both Heterosexual and Homosexual) occasionally in detail, Adult Humour, Detailed deaths/injuries and basically the usual things you'd expect from the kind of Vampires that the book(s) will the centred on.</p><p>What it will never contain: Incest, Rape, Any sort of S&M or dominatrix sex.</p><p>Some episodes will be more serious than others, as with any series, and some will be a good laugh, but there will always be a meaning that contributes to the overall story.</p><p>***** = New Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampology - E01 S01

{E01 S01}

Warnings: Strong Language, Sexual Content, Detailed Death/Violence.

Age Rating: 15-18+

\---------------------------------------------

Fingers clawing at the fragile dirt, she couldn't hear a thing, and felt nothing but pain. She wasn't sure where the pain was coming from, but she was too focused on trying to escape. Escape the monster that happened to tear apart her own family, right there in front of her very eyes. 

She was struck still as she watched rubies drip from her mothers feeble neck, the down pour was consistent and contunious, stickily stringing down to her chest. The flow increased and her mother had made a slight whimper, the last whimper she would ever make. Slowly, her head tilted back, more and more, until the angle of her neck was in humane. The crunch of bones, squelch of blood and cackle of monsters all echoed through the night, yet the girl could still hear nothing. All she saw was her mother, as her head finally fell back, and the womans corpse fell to the girls feet. 

The girl didn't even flinch, she glanced up at a bare tree, only a silhouette to her, her eyes glazed it and followed the rope to where her father was suspended in the air, his lifeless body savaged, his arm half amputated and his intestines pulsating out of his torso. Dare she look over her shoulder, as the crying that came from behind her abruptly stopped, she would see her baby brother, though it didn't look like him, it was as if the child had never developed in his mothers whomb, the way the infants body was displayed, covered in blood and half mutilated, it wasnt her brother, it was merely road kill, it had to be. 

Once she got to her feet she ran, stumbling and hunching over every time one of the figures appeared in her mind, the air cut through her as she inhaled rapidly. Plummeting to the ground once more, her legs were entangled, but not in anything of nature, these were hands. They crept up her body as she struggled for her life. A figure was on top of her, it was breathing down her neck, the girl screamed but of course, no-one could hear her, she screamed and she kicked, until she let out an almighty howl and-

"Iva! IVA!?" A mans voice called. The dark girl opened her eyes and stared up at the man calling her name, her eyes were black, engulfed in darkness. "Iva! You're vamping out!" He said, restraining her until she saw through the haze and her eyes turned back to their normal, brown colour. She stared up into the oceans that were the mans eyes, then scanned his pale face, his chizzled jaw and his styled brown hair. 

"I-i..." A single tear fell from the corner of her eye, which she hastily wiped away and sat up. Her black hair tangled from the struggle whilst being put through the nightmare once again. She looked away from him and rubbed her face clear. 

"Iva?" He asked concerned. 

"Don't!" She snapped, eyes still wandering around the room, "Nate, i'm sorry, I just," she got to her feet, "hate today." 

"I don't blame you." he said standing up with her. "But vamping out in the middle of preparing for school isnt the best idea." He joked. 

"I'm aware of that, I didn't do it on purpose." She shook her head and found her bag. "I just want to get it over and done with." Iva opened the door to be greeted by 3 other people crammed in the hallway.

"And why would you want to do that?" Jackson, another handsome young man said, he was leaning against the wall, his broad shoulders relaxed, a neat eyebrow raised. "It's your birthday after all." He offered a grin. 

"It is not my birthday." Iva stressed.

"It's the anniversary of the day you turned all dark and sexy, what's not to love." He winked, some of the others sighed. 

"No, it is the anniversary of the worst day of my life, when I was bitten, when my whole family was massacred in front of my eyes, not the anniversary of my birth and it is nothing to celebrate!" She protested, making her way through them all. 

"For fuck sake Jackson, can't you contain yourself for one minute?" Sophia, a busty blonde girl said as she too walked past. 

"I didn't know! I'm sorry, I just-" 

"You just didn't think?" Nate growled "For once, try to think with your head and not with your dick." He snarled, shoving Jackson against the wall. 

"Just because it's a hard time for Iva, doesn't mean I won't take you out," Jackson threatened, removing Nate's hands "don't fucking touch me." He edged away and walked out with the rest who had already gone ahead.

*****

Iva walked in silence as they entered the school. The halls were roaring as all the students crowded round before class. Nate strode up next to Iva, playfully putting his arm round her. "It's not all bad." He smirked, "We're throwing a party later."

"Why?" She asked brushing his arm off, "what for?"

"For you, obviously, we know you don't see it as your birthday, but... We do need a to get out, it won't just be us-"

"Don't tell me humans are coming too." She laughed.

"Yeah, and lot's of them!" He smiled, "But seriously, it'll be great, however Jackson will probably try to get in your pants... Again." 

Iva rolled her eyes and shook her head, "and it still won't happen." she exclaimed.

The group approached another 2 boys, leant against the lockers. Both had curly hair, though one was blonde and the other wore jet black locks and a menacing smile. 

"Someone looks promising," Jackson grinned "cat got the cream?"

"Quite literally." An irish voice projected from the smug boy, he was biting his lip a little and looking over Jackson's shoulder. "A lot of it." He added. 

It took the others a few seconds to click onto what innuendo he was getting at. They looked over to see a slim ginger girl making flirtatious glances. 

"Oh god, Danté, is that even legal?" Jackson sighed.

"Yeah," he assured, though he was nodding slowly, "I think so, I didn't really ask her age I was too busy-" 

"I don't think they need it in detail like you insisted on telling me." The blonde boy piped up with a rather soothing English accent.

"Just because you've never fucked a girl as well as I have Wes, I swear, she was screamin' my name!" Danté boasted, making small thrusts in this air, "and she was not a virgin, trust me." he parted his hands wide. The others rolled their eyes, they were more than used to Danté, his sex talk, his inappropriate language and his innuendos. They were sure most of his stories were made up, but then again, he was a sex pest, and would more than likely harass a girl into bed, just so he'd leave her alone. 

"Whole school's in the hall first." Wes announced to them. 

"So dickhead McCall can make his annual announcements that are more boring than a church service when you could be balls deep in another red head." 

"You actually make no sense, literally, none, how did you get from a church service to being, quote, 'balls deep in another red head'?" Iva asked in befuddlement. 

"Well, funny you ask." He joked, as they were knocked into by a tall guy moaping through the corridor. "Nice to see you too, Kent." 

The guy turned, gave a sarcastic smirk then flipped them all off. Classic Kent? Always the pessimist. 

*****

The school settled in the lecture hall, a velodrome of wooden benches, ascending in row after row of nothing but ass pain.

McCall, their head, a man in his 50's, with grey hair and a douchebag moustache, as antisipated, was giving his speech about basically every term and condition of the school.

"Did you see that?" A round face girl said, "Iva look."

She clicked back into reality. "Andorra, yeah, sorry... What?"

"Down there, that guy keeps looking at you." she said, subtly pointing down to the back of a brunettes head. "You've been staring for the last 10 minutes."

"Oh shit, what?"

"Yeah, he's been giving you the eye ever since."

"God I'm such a creep." she said sliding down in her seat as he looked back again. She tried to put on her best smile and nodded slightly, but as soon as his back was turned she sniffed the air ferociously. Some people in front of her stared and dodged away.

"What are you-" Andorra gasped. 

"He's a werewolf!" Iva said, astonished. "He's a fucking werewolf, what is a werewolf doing here? In this school." She whispered.

"Probably the same as us, trying to blend in." Andorra sniffed the air less erratically.

"The other's won't like this, they will literally tear him apart."

"No they wouldn't."

"Okay, but if werewolf blood wasn't toxic to vampires, then they would." she nodded. Slowly, Iva brought her hand up to the back of her neck. "Do you feel that?" She asked, sounding quite cliché. 

"That's not good is it?" Andorra copied.

"There's something here, something... Not right." she squinted, looking around for the others, but seeing an empty seat where Danté was.

*****

He bit down on his lip hard as his hands grasped and threaded through the fiery locks, a few muffled whimpers escaping his mouth. 

"Mmhm, that's it." He groaned slowly, gripping onto the shelves to the side of him in the small room. "You like it, don't you?" He asked, gasping again. An affirmative sound came from down below him. 

"Oh shit, oh my god, just like... That." He strained, looking up at the ceiling.

Another minute or so later, the moaning had been replaced by panting. 

"You're a dirty girl." Danté whispered, and he put both hands on her speckled cheeks. 

"Mm, it's your turn." she grinned, looking him up and down, hands resting on his bare shoulders. Danté raised his eyebrows and stared into the girls emerald eyes for a moment, before complying to the girls demand.

*****

Flooding out of the hall and off to their classrooms, Iva and Andorra found the rest of their clan and explained what happened.

"Yeah, I felt it too." Nate frowned, "whatever it is, it isn't good, it felt like some sort of bad entity." His eyes widened. "But I don't understand why there would be one in a school."

"You know it's probably not that." Jackson told him. 

"So how come we felt it and no-one else did?" 

"I don't know, why don't you go ask the Emo kids." He nodded towards two pale teens dressed in black just down the corridor.

This was Robb and Valarie, the two people everyone avoided, human or not. They caused unprovoked mischief and abused their vampiric advantages.

The pair stared at the group, Robb grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"I'm gonna go ahead and not do that." Nate held his hands up in surrender.

"Right, well, whilst you two figure out whether there's some demon wandering the school, we're gonna head off." Iva said. Though the pair parted from each other at the last minute.

Staring in to the mirror of the girls toilets, Iva had a long, hard look at her surroundings, leaning heavily against the side, and sighing. 

Her eyes flickered across the refections of the room, when she noticed a dark figure stood behind her. It was like a shadow, with no master. She turned, and it was still there, stood in front of her, a black mist. Instinctively she bore her fangs and obtained a predatory stance. "Do you like my pet?" A womans voice echoed, though it's owner was not to be seen. 

Iva tried to move, but she couldn't, she was caught there, staring at the figure. 

A spark ignited and caught her, "Don't panic, that's just something to keep you occupied, while I- we carry out our duties." The voice cackled. 

She brought her hands together, then threw a fire ball at the figure, but it dissipated in an instant. 

"Oh, my dear, that will never work, this, is like a dark soul, torn unwillingly from it's owner, a little Devil boy. Poor thing did bleed a lot, but it had to be done," the explanation lingered "do you know what it's like having your soul ripped from your living entity? You're whole presence and reality is a distant memory. You are left bare and exposed, for all other entities to take over." 

"You will not be taking me. My soul is worthless, trust me." 

"Oh, no, The Others love all souls, even yours." 

With that, the mist stood before Iva and progressed towards her at an alarming rate. It passed through her, in that moment, when it travelled inside, she was dead, and she was cold. All that was inside was chilled remains and pain. 

She gasped and fell back, thrown against the stone wall. She slid to the floor, her body limp and lifeless.

*****

The class was History, which only Wesley seemed to enjoy. 

"Has anyone seen Ms. Crosgrove?" Mr Damon asked.

Wes looked back at Andorra. "Where is she?" He asked.

"She went to-" 

But she was cut off by the classroom door crashing open, and a breathless boy jumped in. 

"SIR! SIR!" the 1st year paniced. "THERES BLOOD SIR, COMING FROM THE GIRLS TOILETS, QUICK!" He yelled, and Mr Damon became alert. He stood up at once. 

"Go get first aid!" He ordered. "EVERYONE STAY HERE!" 

He ran out and straight to the toilets located just down the corridor, and the boy was right, there was blood rolling from under the door, formulating in a scarlet puddle. He opened the door enough for him to get in, and then he found her, Iva, on the floor.

The teacher moved her away and cradled her head. "IN HERE" he called when he heard hurried footsteps outside "WE'RE GOING TO NEED AN AMBULANCE!" He told them.

*****

Andorra and Wes caught word of what happened, and immediately fled to the scene. "Oh my god!" Andorra exclaimed seeing the blood stain still on the floor. 

The area was taped off, but it didn't stop them from entering swiftly. 

"Look!" Wesley said, pointing to the mirror. 

There was writing on it, but not just writing, the message was written in Iva's blood. It read: 'The Bats have left the Bell-Tower, The Victims have not yet been bled'

"This is for us," Andorra said, "for all of us. 'The Bats have left the Bell-Tower' someones asking for trouble, from us." she told Wes. 

"Well they've got it!" Wes proclaimed through gritted teeth.

"We have to tell the others." 

"You do that, i'll go to the hospital, they can't do blood tests, or check her pulse, one of us needs to be there before all hell breaks loose." Wes warned, and hurried out, nodding at Andorra on the way. 

*****

By now it was the peek of the afternoon.

"It was too much fuss over nothing." Iva insisted, coming back to school, even though it was ill advised. 

"Nate was right, there is something here." she told Wesley, as they sat down on a bench in the boys locker room.

"What sort of... Something?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it's evil, and beyond supernatural. You know that feeling you get when you're in a dark room on your own, and you think something's in there with you, lurking in the corner, always behind you," she explained. "You constantly want to look, but you think it's nothing. Well it is something, it's a dark entity, one that isn't meant to be in this world, but it's crept through. Whenever you get that feeling, it's one of them, looking for a weakness to use, so they can take you, as a being." she explained, chillingly.

The lights started to flicker. Then all of a sudden they were submerged in darkness. "They're here." Iva whispered as they both stood up. They stealthily crept to the door, and opened it. The corridor was also dark, and everyone in it was still. Wesley reached out his hand and felt a boys chest. 

"There's no heart beat, they've all just... Stopped." He told Iva, looking around at all the humans static in rows. The boys head turned, and his mouth widened as well as his eyes, but they were all black, black holes, voids in the boys face, they got wider and wider till it wasn't humanly possible and a howl came from his mouth. The ferocious sight of his face like a demonic force had taken over him. Black threads flew from his mouth and towards the pair. 

It all stopped. The boy screamed, and his face became crisp and flakey, an amber glow radiating from his whole body as he became ablaze, then crumbled to ashes on the floor like a limp fire.

"WHAT THE F-" Iva was cut short by Wesley's hand clasping over her mouth. They were both breathing heavier than normal, trying to process what they just saw, and how they couldn't stop any of it. Their faces were numb and their bodies frozen. 

"Come on." Wesley said abruptly, making a move down the corridor. "Don't touch anyone, they might be awaiting the same fate." he warned, and Iva followed.

The rest of the Vampires clustered in a hallway, including Robb and Valarie.

"What's going on?" Andorra asked aloud.

Valarie breathed in deep. "It's a Broken Chakra." she told them. "Souls, torn from their owners by witches, usually." 

"Why would a witch come here, how would they know where to go, and why?" Wesley asked. 

"Because they go for the strongest source." Kent's voice came from behind them. "Vampires are a source for them, we have all these supernatural abilities they crave, that they can feed off. There's loads of us all here at once compared to everywhere else. That's why they're here." He informed.

The class room next to them lit up bright, illuminating the halls and their concerned faces. Iva edged towards it. "Don't." Jackson warned, grabbing her arm, but she snatched away. Her hand wrapped around the handle, she pushed down, and opened the door...

The scene was of nightmares, of horror movies and unreality. 

Students laid, one after another, masacred, disembodied and mutilated. Some of the vampires flinched at the sight, they backed off, shielding their eyes. 

But Iva stepped in. The light source, an orb held in suspension in the centre of the room. She looked around, more and more bodies danced in front of them, each as bad as the last. Nate followed her in, looking around, as did Jackson. No-one was speaking, just walking, and gasping. Wes held to Andorra and Sophia, for their benefit, although they didn't need protecting, and had no trouble with the sight, he thought he'd do so anyway. 

Valarie and Robb however, were more fascinated than disgusted, they even touched some of the corpses. 

"It's the same thing that attacked me." Iva told them, "I can feel it!" 

"So someone wanted our attention, and savaged all these humans, for what?" Jackson said. 

"For their own enjoyment, or as a message, who know's until we find out how twisted this bitch is." Sophia frowned. 

"This wasn't a witches doing." Kent told them.

"No, it's the Broken Chakra." Valarie stated. "The witch'll be controlling it." 

"So we find her." Sophia told them. 

The 4 in the room turned around to head out, when a large figure dropped before them, and hung there, from the ceiling. Iva stared up at the asphyxiated body, and for a split second she was sent back to the night when she saw her father dangling from that tree. 

"Lets go" Jackson said, realising the problem. He put his hands on Iva's arms and guided her out.

*****

The vampires fled. They had to, if they were found in the school with a class full of dead bodies, people would be more than suspicious. They didn't check if the humans were switched back on or not. They left for their hide, a surprisingly cosy basement style place, the size of a large garage. 

"Well that's school over for a couple'a weeks." Dantè said, flopping down on an old sofa. 

"Do you think she could have followed us?" Andorra asked taking no notice of Dantè's remark.

"No. She can't, not with her entity at least. It's stuck with it's highest count of corpses. In that room. Hopefully it'll follow them to the grave." Kent announced. "They can really only be used once."

"I'm going home." Iva said clenching her stomach. "This piss take can wait." Wesley gave her a worried look and followed. 

"There's the party over at The Coop, we should go." Jackson suggested. 

"A party, after what's happened today. After everything and you still want to go to that party?" Sophia said.

"We need to blend in, show our faces, or people will get suspicious." He told her. "I'm just thinking ahead."

"But no-one'll be there, not after today." she thought.

"Actually, the transfixed state everyone was in means they won't remember a thing, and won't even know that anything sinister happened today, not if the emergency services arrived in time" Kent sighed. "He's right. If we stay hidden down here, it'll only arouse suspicion." 

With that, the group agreed to attend the party. All but Wes and Iva who were at her house.

*****

Iva hunched over, the crippling pain in her stomach intensifying.

"This has got to be something that witch did." She realised, sitting down next to Wesley. "She told me-" She began, trying to hold back the pain, "It was something to occupy me."

"Look, stay calm, i'll sort something." Wes flapped about the room.

"We don't even know what it is! -I've got spell books," she strained "look through the books!" 

It took a while to find something matching the symptoms Iva was displaying. 

"I've found something. It says: 'Once the spark is ignited you must find your first and lay by their side, 20 and 4 hours you will have to mate, before you meet your final fate'" 

He looked over at Iva, both as bewildered as the other. 

"So... I have to mate? Like, to mate?" Iva said. 

"'Lay by their side'" Wes repeated. "So yes."

"This book is saying I basically have 24 hours to fuck someone or I die."

Wes nodded slowly. 

"Well that escalated quickly." She rolled her eyes and got another sharp pain. 

Wesley got back up and sat beside her. By now Iva was breathing erratically, trying to control what was going on. Wes stared at her momentarily before embracing her with a kiss. 

For a second, she kissed back, of course, this was her friend, and she'd rather not, but if it meant saving her life, she was willing to go along with it. They're kissed lasted for a minute or so before Iva's whole body was washed over with pain. 

"No. It's not working." She gasped, lying backwards. "Why isn't it working?" she panicked.

Then something clicked in her head. "Jackson." she said with a heavy sigh. "'You must find your first and lay by their side' it's Jackson."

"Well we need to get to the party." Wes rose at once. 

"No. I refuse. I am not going to sleep with Jackson." 

"It could be worse, I mean he's not the worst looking guy in the world." 

"No, he's not, the prick is gorgeous but he's such a jackass." She seemed to be angry at how 'gorgeous' Jackson was.

"It's not happening. I'm staying right here!"

*****

Wesley and Iva arrived at the party, Iva strolled in reluctantly, holding back the urge to double over in pain. They found the group, and immediately Iva dragged Jackson away. 

"Is that Sophia?" Wes asked Andorra, pointing at the blonde girl engaged in a sensual kiss with another woman. 

"Yes, she's off her face." Andorra said, watching the display.

The two girls tongue's danced with each other with no resistance or hesitation, hands wandering, bodies heated. 

"Right, well that's... Interesting." Wes nodded, not sure whether he was turned on or intrigued. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh come on, we're vampires, we fuck whoever we want as long as we have a good time." Andorra said. Wes was quite shocked, she wasn't the type to come out with a statement like that, although it may be true, and the rules of society and labelling didn't really apply to them, he smirked at the rare occasion. Knowing the sensible girl was clearly drunk too.

*****

In a dimly lit room upstairs, Iva was hastily trying to explain to Jackson the current situation, in between downing as many shots as she could on the way. 

"And now, I'm seriously-" at once, she was cut off by Jacksons warm lips pressed against hers. He grabbed her waist and they kissed roughly, speeding up almost instantly.

They were engaged in deep, passionate kisses and Jackson backed her to a dresser and lifted her onto it. Stood between her legs he kissed down her neck, biting hungrily, and sensually rocking his hips. 

She plunged her hands into his hair, bringing him back up for more kissing, hard, swift, kissing. Iva began unbuckling Jacksons belt, and wiped it out of the loops. He was already rock hard and so she pushed one hand down his boxers. Jackson let out a whimper into her mouth as she quickly moved her hand in a circular motion. 

*****

Wes and Andorra ended up caught up in many drinking games, which neither of them were very good at. Spin The Bottle was the only thing they could do because it didn't really require skills of any sort. Kent was stood in the corner with a girl, trying to impress her with some story about how he fought off numerous thieves for the benefit of his whole family. Though of course, the truth was they were actually slayers, trying to wipe the all out, years ago, which caused them to leave town. 

*****

Before long, Jackson had spun them round and laid Iva down on the bed, pinning her hands above her head. "Did you forget how good this was?" Jackson whispered as he kissed down her neck and across her now bare shoulder. She smirked and let out a little moan. 

It took his all of 5 seconds to whip down Iva's trousers and begin caressing her inner thighs. 

She rolled her hips up a bit as the man climbed back on top of her. 

Once they were both stripped bare and submerged in the covers, both of them groaned as he entered her, biting down on his lip so not to shout. 

Iva was gripping onto the bed, biting the pillow beside her and letting out squeaks of pleasure.

She turned them over and straddled Jackson, making rhythmic movements, grinding against him. Jackson thrust up into her as they both were caught up in pure bliss. 

"My god!'' Jackson grunted as their motions sped up.

Iva replied with a pleased groan.

*****

Nate had joined Wes and Andorra, a little more experienced with these games. He span the bottle and it landed on Wes. 

"Oh." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Okay." he got to his knees, as did Wes, both being a little cautious as they crawled towards one another. Nate came in close, before dodging straight to Wes' neck. His slick tongue drew a path down to the blondes colar bone and back up again, his warm breath making Wes shudder only slightly, he smirked and kissed across to the left side, then back up, and paused at Wes' ear, whispering something inaudible, but clearly sensual. Wes bit back a groan as he put one hand in Nate's hair, and looked up as the brunette carried on caressing him with his mouth. This all shot a buzz to Wes' pants, and if it carried on much longer, this wouldn't have stayed a game. 

"Time." Someone called, and Nate slowly backed away. As did Wes, and he sat down. Nate looked very smug as the next turn was taken and Wes was still transfixed in the moment they just shared. 

"Holy shit that was hot." Andorra whispered to him, speech a little slurred. "You seemed to be enjoying that very much."

Wes blinked a few time before offering a grin to her, though still not quite with it.

*****

At the point of climax for both parties, someone crashed through the door. 

It was Dantè latched onto the same red head from earlier. 

Iva and Jackson stared at them, and they just stared back, until Dantè left with the girl, giggling on the way.

Coming down from their sexual high and basking in the after glow, Iva rolled off and laid next to Jackson.

"That was-" she began.

"Yeah." Jackson responded.

They breathed heavily for a moment, before Jackson turned on his side. "So am I a life saver or what?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, and smiled at him. "I guess, I should probably thank you." She laughed. "Or would that be weird." 

"Don't worry, i'm used to girls thanking me after giving them the time of their life." He boasted proudly, laying flat on his back once more. Iva placed her hand on his chest and moved in closer, cuddling up to him. "You literally can't hide your ego for one second can you." She sighed. 

"Did I ever tell you how sexy your voice is?" He mentioned, tactfully changing the subject. She peered up at him confused. "There's not many british girls round here, it's hot." He raised an eyebrow.

Iva thought for a minute, her mind wandering to the unresolved issue of the Witch. "We're going to have to take her down you know." She said seriously. Jackson nodded, both coming back to reality. 

"We need to get up and start figuring this shit out, like, now." 

"Yeah." Jackson agreed, though they were both still too boneless to move, and laughed when they ended up collapsing straight back down on the bed, only half dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Author: Unfortunately, as you may have witnessed here, I have many ideas, sometimes too many, and some with perhaps with potential, however I am quite poor at portraying them very well in my writing. 
> 
> I do apologise, but I hope that you stick with me, as the story lines will only get better, as I progress, hopefully my writing will too. (There will also be episodes for different age's)
> 
> Follow me and/or inbox me to get updates on the next 'chapter' and as this book is written in 'Episodes' {see description} each new chapter will be released every week. 
> 
> As said previously, please stick with me, and I promise you won't regret it in the end, there is meaning to what i'm writing, even if it doesn't look too good.
> 
> Finally {note, perhaps of importance} I have full descriptions of each main character, including pictures, to help you build each episode in your mind, so if you wish to see, please inbox me, and i'll find a way of getting them to you.


End file.
